helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello! Project Fantasy Kyushu District
Hello! Project Fantasy Kyushu District (こんにちは！プロジェクトファンタジー九州地区) is a sub-division under Hello! Project Fantasy. It was formed on June 20, 2018. History 2018 On June 20, the district was formed along with the announcment of a new building for Hello! Project in Fukuoka. Company officials said that the district is made to further expand the Hello! Project Fantasy product into an untaped market for Hello! Project Fantasy. The idols and groups that will be formed in this district will be more active in promoting in the Kyushu with minor apperances in other regions of Japan. Along with the announcement, former 1st Generation Genki Girls Club! member Fujii Miki was announced to be participating in this district as the leader of the project, and that they will debut their first group on September 9, a girl group, it will feature one member from each of the prefectures in the Kyushu region and one trainee. On June 21, in another press conference regarding the new unit, the company revealed that several members from the main branch of Hello! Project Fantasy that come from the Kyushu region will join the district, but not as concurrent members, but as special guests. While concurrent members split their time between their groups, they members that will be special guests will ony appear in certain occasions as a means to bridge the two together. On August 2, Fujii Miki announced that they have selected the members for the districts first girl group. They will be revealed on a video on September 9. On August 18, the girl groups name was announced to be Kami 9. On September 9, Kami 9 were revealed to the public. On October 4, more information regarding the status of new upcomnig groups came into light when it was announced that the groups will debut in a girl-boy pattern, and a new group will debut every two years. With the next boy group being prepared to debut in 2020, while the next girl group won't debut till 2022. On December 19, it was announced that they will be having their trainee program named Fantasy Kyushu Trainee, the trainees will be revealed on January 19, 2019. The trainees will be mostly from the Kyushu region, but also from other prefectures as well. The reason behind making a training system in the district was because that their is alot of interest in the Kyushu District and that by making a trainee system here would be good as not many trainees from the southern regions can travel to the Tokyo head building for training. 2019 On January 19, the trainee program Fantasy Kyushu Trainee were announced. On August 1, it was announced that the company announced that they are in preparations for debuting a boy group that will debut in beginning of 2020. Some of the members have already been finalized while the company searches for more members. 2020 On January 15, more information regarding the companies upcoming group was announced. The boy group's name is Soundwave and it will have a total of 8 members. They will start doing member reveals prior to the groups main debut in March during the month of February. On January 20, it was announced that Kami 9 Leader, Sonoda Akari, would be appointed as sub-leader. Members Project Leader *'Fujii Miki' (June 20, 2018 - Present) Project Sub-Leader * Sonoda Akari (January 20, 2020 - Present) Main Groups Trainee Program Special Guest Members * Genki Girls Club! Guest Members: ** 3rd Gen: Hino Itsuki (Fukuoka), Guest since: 2018.06.21 ** 6th Gen: Nagamoto Masaki (Kagoshima), Guest since: 2018.06.21 * A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Guest Members: ** Sasaki Yuya (Fukuoka), Guest since: 2018.06.21 * Shizen Musume Guest Members: ** 4th Gen: Ikuta Sara (Nagasaki), Guest since: 2018.06.21 ** 6th Gen: Kazehaya Fuyumi (Nagasaki), Guest since: 2018.06.21 * SECRET Otoko Guest Members: ** 1st Gen: *** Hoshimoto Hikaru (Okinawa), Guest since: '''2018.06.21 - 2019.01.13 *** Tachibana Tomoe (Fukuoka), '''Guest since: 2018.06.21 * Tempest Guest Members: ** 2nd Chapter: Shinji Katoya (Okinawa), Guest since: 2018.06.21 ** 3rd Chapter: Naito Kojiro (Fukuoka), Guest since: 2018.06.21 * W.I.S.H Guest Members: ** Kenjiro Ayumi (Fukuoka), Guest since: 2018.06.21 * First Class Guest Members: ** Itano Nagisa (Kumamoto), Guest since: 2018.06.21 * Daylight Guest Members: ** Kinoshita Yuto (Okinawa), Guest since: 2018.06.21 * GLIMMER Guest Members: ** Yamashita Megumi (Fukuoka), Guest since: 2019.01.02 * ECLIPSE Guest Members: ** Harada Akira (Oita), Guest since: 2019.01.20 * Symphony Guest Members: ** Mizuno Tori (Kagoshima), Guest since: 2019.05.01 Youtube and TV Youtube # - Present Fantasy Kyushu Channel Trivia * While most idols under this district are from the Kyushu Prefectures, their are some members from other prefectures or countries as well.